


Hold You In My Arms

by Romance_Is_Tragic



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romance_Is_Tragic/pseuds/Romance_Is_Tragic
Summary: Superhero! Girlfriend! Reader Catches Dick Working Late At The Cave. Young Justice Universe.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader
Kudos: 48





	Hold You In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Y/S/N = Your Superhero Name

You stepped out of your room at the Cave, walking down the long winding hallway to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. As your eyes adjusted to the soft golden light, you saw Richard Grayson sitting at the kitchen island, still clad in his Nightwing attire, his eyes focused intently on his laptop, completely unaware of your presence.

“Dick,” you said softly, walking towards him. “Nightwing ?” He looked up and you could immediately see the fatigue in his eyes. “Oh, Y/S/N um… Y/N, what are you doing awake ?” he asked.

You smiled, “I could ask you the same thing.” Dick pulled off his mask and rubbed his eyes, sighing tiredly.

“I have mission reports to finish,” he said simply. You nodded sympathetically.

“Do you want something to eat, or drink ?” you asked as you heard his stomach rumble.

“Anything to cure this headache ?” he asked, giving you a weak smile. You handed him a glass of water, quickly downing your own as you pulled a small tube of balm from the pocket of your nightshirt. “Let me see,” you said gently, stepping closer to him, “where does it hurt ?” Dick gestured vaguely towards his forehead and you opened up the tube of strong-smelling Chinese Tiger Balm, rubbing and massaging the stinging substance over his pale forehead. “Thanks,” he whispered weakly.

“Anytime. Your throat sounds kinda hoarse, do you want some tea or something ?” He nodded, “would be nice.”

You quietly pulled out a small saucepan and set it on the stove, pouring in some water, lemon, honey, ginger and Darjeeling tea leaves, remembering your grandmother’s recipe. “That smells amazing,” Dick remarked as you poured the boiling mixture through a sift into a cup. “And it tastes amazing too,” he whispered as he drank it.

You sat beside him and put a comforting hand on his arm. “You should rest,” you told him gently, rubbing up and down the length of his arm. He put his hands on your shoulders and pulled you to his chest. “I know, I know. How did I get so lucky to have you as my girlfriend ?” You smiled as you mumbled, saying you were the lucky one. Your words convinced him to switch off his laptop and spend the night cuddling with you. “Come on,” he said. Taking your hand, rubbing his thumb against your wrist, “I can’t wait to hold you in my arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first post on AO3, you can also find me on Tumblr (https://romance-is-tragic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I recently re-watched Young Justice and I can’t believe how hard I fell for Dick Grayson, from sly 13-year-old Robin to ultra-hot leader Nightwing. This idea just sorta came to me. I hope you enjoy it ! Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
